To Join a Rebellion
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Zeke is a 15 year old boy from earth. Shi-memn is a young Ssi-ruuk from the Star Wars Galaxy. One wanted a new life and friends, the other wanted to keep his life. Up for adoption for anyone who wants it!


**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters from Star Wars, only my characters Zeke, a Ssi-ruu, Shi-memn, and a droid R2-M5. Oh yah as well as the ship "Blazing Comet", a Corellian YT-1210.**

**This story begins before Star Wars: A New Hope. About a year to be exact!**

**=-)o(-=**

**Waking Up In a Galaxy Far Far Away**

_In a Galaxy far, far away…_

_A boy's destiny comes to pass…_

_But when it comes to it, he has to make a choice…_

_Should he return home, to a life he hated…_

_Or_

_Shall he remain…_

**-(=)-**

**Earth: Year 2009…**

Zeke cried out in pain as a fist punched him in the stomach, he collapsed to his knees and gasped for breath. Another hit the side of his head, knocking him to the ground, he could taste blood in his mouth. Zeke is an African American boy of 15-years-old, his head was shaved bald, his eyes a deep brown that glowed in pain and fear, His face cut, bruised and bloodied as well as the rest of his body.

"You piece of crap! I don't know why I even keep you in my house! It's your fault she left after giving birth to you! It's your fault that she had to quit her job! Everything is entirely your fault!" yelled Ben in a drunken rage at his son.

Zeke remained silent as he lay there on the hard wood floor of his father's house, tears slowly streaming from his eyes. His father always blamed him for his mother leaving when he was drunk, but this was the first time he blamed him for everything.

"Well! Aren't you going to say anything to that boy, huh!?" shouted his father.

Ben grabbed Zeke by the collar of his torn red T-shirt and pulled him up into his face. Zeke closed his eyes and grimaced when he smelled the alcohol on his fathers breath.

"Answer me you piece of Crap!" said Ben as he shook his son violently.

Zeke opened his eyes and stared angrily back at his father, he had took this his whole life, he had had enough.

"Maybe if you hadn't beat her then she might ha-"

SLAP!

"Shut-up! You just shut your mouth!" shouted Ben.

The boy's face stung from his father's hand, tears came to his eyes again. His father snarled and threw him to the floor. A loud snap and the feeling of pain in his leg made Zeke cry out again. Ben kicked him in the stomach again and again, until the boy was coughing up blood.

"You are pathetic! You are a wimpy, low down, piece of Crap!" Ben then grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him to the front door, ignoring his son's cries of pain.

He yanked the door open, revealing a rain shower that covered the city block, and then threw Zeke out on the sidewalk. Zeke howled as his leg hit the ground, hard.

"You are no son of mine! If I see you face again, I swear I will kill you!" Shouted Ben as he slammed the door shut, leaving Zeke out in the cold and the rain.

Zeke's eyes lost their fire and he placed his face in his hands and sobbed, finally letting his emotions out after fourteen years of Hell. He cried because he was in pain, he cried because he wanted some one to love him, he cried for his mother that he never knew because she had left.

The rain pelted his face and soaked his clothes as he lay there in a small pool of his blood that was quickly getting washed away. Zeke looked up at the cloudy evening sky as a break in the clouds opened up over heard. He reached to his neck and pulled out a golden chain with a little gold cross hanging on it. It was his mother's necklace, it was all he had of her.

Zeke closed his fingers around the cross and held it to his tear stained face as he closed his eyes.

"Please, God, I can't take this anymore! My father doesn't love me and my mother is gone. Please, god, take me away from this place, to a place where I can have friends that would help me and take care of me. I beg of you, my lord, please take me from this place! Amen…" he said in a whispered prayer.

Zeke brought the cross to his mouth and he kissed it, then let it fall back on to his chest. He started to pull himself in a crawling-sliding motion along the sidewalk to get out of the rain, hissing in pain when ever his broken leg touched the ground.

Suddenly a bright light shone over him and Zeke looked up into the sky with wide eyes. A voice spoke into his ear.

_Do not fear, Ezekiel Roberts, I have heard your prayers…_

Zeke looked around.

"Huh? Whose there?"

_Fear not, your pray is being answered…_

Tears started to stream down his face when he heard that deep voice speak softly to him.

"God?" he asked in a whisper.

_Yes Ezekiel, my son, it is I…_

Zeke smiled and cried, his prayers were being heard.

Suddenly the beam of light intensified and began to glow white. Zeke closed his eyes as it began to blind him.

_Enjoy your new life, Ezekiel, farewell…_

And then everything went light and then faded into black, Zeke knew no more.

-(=)-

**In a Galaxy far, far away…**

**On the planet of Coruscant, the capital planet of the Galactic Empire…**

**Down in the lower levels…**

A brown skinned Ssi-ruu crept through the shadows and the dim lit areas of the lower city. Many of the citizens kept their distance from the young raptor like alien. Shi-memn didn't even care as he walked with his head looking down at the ground. It was all the same where ever he went.

He was shunned by his own kind because of the color of his skin and he was shunned by others because of his kind. His people were a violent race and they spread fear through out the galaxy where ever they went. He was walking past a small bar when a drunken Arcona came stumbling out. It narrowed its eyes at him and shouted in its language as it drew a blaster. Shi-memn began to panic as he backed away slowly from the swaying alien.

BLAM!

A bolt of red shot out from the muzzle of the blaster and struck the ground near the Ssi-ruu's feet. Suddenly the crowd began shouting and screaming in panic as they began running from the scene. Shi-memn glanced to his right as he watched some officers come running up and tackle the drunken Arcona. He ducked into an Alley, knowing what would happen to him if he had been caught at the scene. Suddenly the smell of blood reached his nostrils and Shi (**Calling him this from now on!**) slowly placed a clawed hand on his blaster pistol on his belt. His eyes shifted from side to side as he began to follow the smell with his nose.

He came to a corner and followed the smell around it stopped. The smell was overwhelming making Shi feel like he was about to gag. He pulled out a cloth and held it over his nose, he took another step forward.

"Uuh," moaned a weak voice.

Shi stopped and pulled his blaster out and aimed it in front of him, he then began to step forward.

'_I am not liking this!_' Shi said to himself.

"Uuh," another moan was heard and it was right in front of him, behind a large trash bin with a light shining down on the other side of it.

Shi, glanced down and his eyes widened when he saw a dark skinned hand lying on the ground in the circle of light. The young Ssi-ruuk quickly ran to the other side and glanced down. The sight made him gasp and almost drop his blaster.

A young human, with dark skin and no hair, was lying on the ground, covered in scratches, bruises and cuts all over his body. Shi looked down and spotted a small pool of blood beneath the being. He replaced his blaster and put the cloth back in his belt. He then kneeled down beside the boy and slowly turned it over.

A louder moan escaped the boy's mouth when its left leg touched the wall. Shi slowly pulled him away from it and then laid him on his back. He stared horrified at the boy's ripped and torn shirt that was almost the same color red that was coming from cuts on his chest.

"By the Empire! What happened to him?" asked Shi aloud in perfect basic that was mostly spoken around the galaxy.

The boy moaned again and his eyelids flickered. Shi reached for his belt and brought out a flask that held a small amount of a blue drink. He lifted the boy's head and held the flask to his mouth. The boy coughed at first, but then he began to swallow. Shi closed it and replaced the flask on his belt and then looked back down at the boy, whose eyes were starting to come open.

"Hey! You alright mate?" a voice asked with a slight Australian accent.

Zeke's vision slowly came into focus and he almost screamed when he saw the raptor creature leaning over him. Shi quickly covered his mouth with a clawed hand.

"Shh, I am not going to hurt you mate, I am here to help, what happened to you?" asked the creature.

Zeke stared up at him with fear filled eyes and he opened his mouth.

"W-where am I? W-who, what are you?" asked Zeke with a shaky voice.

Shi smiled, but when he noticed the boy shake harder he stopped.

"You are on Coruscant, the head of the Galactic Empire. My name is Shi-memn and I am a Ssi-ruuk, an alien race that lives in the farthest reaches of the galaxy! Now who are you?"

"M-my name is Z-Zeke! D-did you say the Galactic Empire?"

Shi raised one of his eye ridges and nodded.

"Yes, I did. Why do I get the feeling that you have no idea what I am talking about?"

Zeke began to look around at his surroundings and then back at Shi.

"B-because this galaxy i-isn't supposed to exist!"

"Huh?" hissed Shi in shock, "What do you mean?"

Zeke's eyes widened even more and the boy began to breath faster, sweat started to brake out on his forehead and his skin paled.

"Y-you mean that this…It really…it can't…" stuttered Zeke as he began to shake again.

Shi placed both of his hands on either side of Zeke's face and forced the boy to stare into his eyes.

"ZEKE! Pull your self together! What do you mean that this isn't supposed to exist?" shouted Shi.

Suddenly Zeke's left leg hit the side of the trash bin, he cried out in pain and fell out of Shi's grasp. Shi glanced at the boy's leg, which was now bent in a slight angle that was unnatural. He reached for his belt and pulled out a small device with a button on it.

"Your explanation can wait, I need to get you to my ship, I just need to call it!" He pressed the button on top of it and then carefully picked up Zeke and then laid him across his back. He then headed for one of the big openings in the city and set Zeke back on the ground. He called his ship again and then sat down to wait.

"this is all supposed to be a movie!' said Zeke.

Shi looked over at the boy in shock.

"What?"

"This, all this is supposed to be a movie from where I am from…" he went on descried his world and time, what it was like and his life.

When he came to mentioning his father, he stopped speaking and looked away as his tears began to fall again. Shi had heard him start to mention his father and looked up at the boy. He glanced at the wounds that covered Zeke's body and he growled in anger.

"Your father did this to you didn't he?"

Zeke looked at Shi in shock.

"How did you-?"

Shi lifted up one of his shoulder pads of his armor and showed a large burn mark.

"Because my father did this to me, because of the color of my skin! Brown skins are looked down upon in my culture. I was lucky to get a ship and escape with my life before they killed me!" a fire was burning in the Ssi-ruu's eyes.

Before Zeke could ask what he meant a loud roar from over head made them both look up. A large circular ship, with the cockpit on the right side of the ship, hovered overhead and began to float down. The landing gear came out and a ramp opened as soon as the ship had touched down. Zeke stared with wide eyes at the ship.

"What type of ship is that?" he asked in awe.

"It is a Corellian YT-1210, I named it the "Blazing Comet". She doesn't look like much, but she gets me to where I want to go!" said Shi proudly, he then turned to Zeke and pulled the boy gently back onto his back.

He then went up the ramp and brought Zeke into the living section of the ship and sat him down on the leather covered bench.

"M5! Bring me my medical supplies, will yah?" called Shi.

A series of whoops and beeps answered and a red R2 unit came rolling in on its three legs, holding a silver case in one of its mechanical appendages.

"Thank you M5, please get us flying!"

BEEP, BOOP!

M5 the rolled out of the room and shortly the ship took off from the ground. Shi turned to face Zeke and smiled when he saw the human sleeping peacefully, it would make what he was about to do much easier.

While Zeke was asleep Shi watched as his mouth moved, the Ssi-ruu leaned closer and listened to what the boy was saying.

"Thank you, God, for giving me a new friend!" the boy murmured.

Shi sat up with a confused expression on his face, but then it broke out into a smile. He had a friend, a friend that wasn't afraid of him because of what he was.

"Sleep well, mate!" said Shi as he went back to bandaging Zeke's leg.

**=-)o(-=**

**Well what did you think? Please review this story so it doesn't seem like a one shot! Thanks for reading!**

**Dune**


End file.
